


Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire

by Deathangelgw



Series: LotR Advent [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir seek to cheer up their men.





	

Title: LotR Advent Challenge: Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire Pt 2/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, silliness, sap, fluff

Pairings: The twin Peredhil have this one!

Rating: PG at the worst…

Summary: Day two of the Advent Challenge-> The Twins show the joys of giving!

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from LotR. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

 

“The night is going to be a chilly one this night, brother.” Elrohir’s voice was filled with amusement as he and Elladan sat around the small fire they had built with their soldiers. They were on patrol with their troops for Orcs had been sighted near Imladris’ borders. But they hadn’t predicted that the weather would become so chilly, even though winter was now upon them.

 

“Aye it will be, Elrohir…but we have comrades that shall keep us warm! Right?” Elladan called out, laughing with the rest as a few good natured grumbles answered him. They all shifted comfortably as the night drew on and the cold settled in, keeping aware of their surroundings, yet comfortable enough to relax some.

 

“Ah, look what I have found for everyone?” Elrohir said suddenly as he stood up and shook out his pockets. Several small round nuts rolled on the ground as they hit it, earning some laughs from the Elves that were closer.

 

“Chestnuts, hmm? Well put them on the fire, tôren! Let us have some roasted chestnuts on this cold night!” Elladan ordered with a wide grin as he lounged back, winking at his second, Lasvenel. (my brother; sky leaf)

 

Lasvenel grinned back and nodded. “Aye, Elrohir. Share those around. It should make for nice warm filler,” he added to Elladan’s command, earning more laughter for his cheeky comment.

 

Winking at them, Elrohir placed the chestnuts on a flat rock and placed them into the crackling flames, watching them along with the others as silence fell over them once more. After a while, he reached in and nimbly tossed the chestnuts out to land in the snow, grinning as they hissed while sinking into the cold wet snow. They watched as the nuts steamed before he began passing them out on the offered plates they all handed in. Laughter and chatter soon began to float up quietly in the cold night, warming them as they took solace in this small treat.

 

After a bit, Elladan licked his lips. “Ah that was wonderful!” he proclaimed warmly as he licked off his lips.

 

“You have that right, Lord Elladan,” one of the other patrol Elves called out quietly as they sat around the fire.

 

Elrohir toed the ground slightly before he began to sing softly, “On this winter night…all the stars are bright…calling to us to sing of everything right. Throughout the world we shall find…darkness seeking the blind…but our light shall shine out to guide the kind.”

 

“To thee we sing now…our great Lady we avow…help us in our journey and vow. For as long as we shine…and raise our souls for you to assign…we shall never fail you, oh Gilthoniel!” Elladan’s voice rang out strongly with his brother’s, earning gentle smiles from their fellow soldiers as they took heart in the song that the twins graced them with. Quiet applause floated around the circle of patrollers, praising the gentle song that had lifted their hearts on that cold night.

 

“A gift of song on a cold night to go with the chestnuts. Truly we are gifted this night from the Lady of the Stars,” Lasvenel murmured quietly as they all looked up towards the stars gratefully. Elrohir and Elladan grinned at each other, happy that their gifts had lightened their men’s hearts. Sometimes it was the simple things that made the heart warm.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
